


And She Did

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Dream Bubble, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Feferi spend a little time under the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Did

The water wasn’t usually a place Eridan would feel he could hand out. Sure, he was a sea troll and sea trolls were made for the water, but, Eridan couldn’t help but feel that the water was dark. There was always something there to kill something else. A lusus, a stray drone, another particularly violent sea troll. There were times where Eridan just had to go into the water though, and he had to do this today. The reason being was that he was going to see the one and only other troll that mattered to him. The troll that meant the world to him. His moirail, Feferi Pexies.

Feferi. She was so beautiful. Beautiful and uncharacteristically sweet for a troll on the highest end of the hemospectrum. She was the most amazing troll Eridan had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon and there was no way that he would ever change meeting her for anything else in the entire world. But, she had asked if Eridan would come to see her today and Eridan had agreed. Of course he would agree.

Feferi held Eridan close to her. Eridan didn’t know how this had happened or when but if he thought about complaining it was quickly gone. The water around the two was warm and light. They were sitting in front of an underwater chimney where the water was warm and comfortable. Feferi was sitting down with her legs off to the side and she was holding Eridan against her chest, their hands intertwined.

Eridan let the warm water rush over his skin and he shivered lightly before squeezing her hand back and just laying his head there on her breast. He silently listened to the rythmic beat of her blood pusher and her brought a hand to his head to run her fingers through his hair. Eridan held to her, his free arm around her waist and he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of sadness as well as a slight familiar feeling.

Eridan pulled himself back but he still held to her and he looked into those beautiful eyes witht he lightest flecks of her blood filling into them and he couldn’t help but just stare at her.

”Is there something wrong, Eridan?” She asked.

He stared into her eyes and in the reflection of those goggles he saw why. His own eyes were white. Compltely white. Eridan bit his lip and held back the tears he wanted so badly to shed. There was no pain but the water around the two began to fill with purple, Eridan’s body remembering what had happened to it. Feferi frowned then and placed both of her hands on Eridan’s face. Her own eyes turned to that of white and her chest opened up into the wound that had spelled her death. The wound that Eridan himself had caused.

”Eridan. Stop,” she whispered to him.

He couldn’t. The tears fell and he looked down, the tears spilling and framing his face in purple. Feferi said not a word then and knew that now more than ever Eridan needed his moirail. He needed her. She moved and got on her knees in front of him, reaching forward and slipping her arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together and whispering softly to him. Eridan continued to cry for a bit more before he put his arms around her again, one hand on her lowerback and the other over the wound on her back, the blood from her running over his fingers in coils and mixing with the purple.

Eventually Eridan stopped but they stayed like that, embracing each other. They stayed like that because they didn’t need any other moment then this moment right now. Eridna felt he wanted to apologize over and over but he never did. He had a feeling that Feferi already knew. And she did. All he didn’t know was if she had forgiven him or not. And she did.


End file.
